


Anywhere's a Better Place to Be

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mildly dub con, PWP, Spanking, Team Dean's Red Ass, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, dub con, it's a lifestyle, it's fantasy, poorly negotiated kink, spanked!Dean, toppy!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Dean wasn’t good at relationships. But that was fine, since Sammy had it all planned out.*pwp wincest spanking fic





	Anywhere's a Better Place to Be

**Author's Note:**

> a/n written for the smpc. I’ve been really missing Sam spanking Dean, so have some totally self-indulgent fic for Team Dean’s Red Ass. Also, holy fuck I’ve only been writing G rated things for months, so hopefully you all enjoy this spanking goodness. Thank you to @omgbubbleomg for the amazingly quick beta and my unreasonable request! All remaining mistake are my own.

This was new for them – but in Dean’s defense? He simply forgot! He’d never been in a relationship… Well, to be honest he’d never been in a relationship. Not really. Cassie had lasted two weeks (two intense, amazing weeks), and apparently one night stands didn’t count. Even when that night ended up being a week. So how he found himself in, not only a relationship, not only an incestuous relationship, but an incestuous relationship where his little brother was somehow the one completely and utterly in charge? Well, it’s not as if anything in Dean’s life went according to plan.

It did, however, go according to Sammy’s plan.

~o~

_some weeks previously…_

“Fucking, knew I’d love this,” Sam had grunted as he thrust into Dean, hand curled tight against the back of his head as his hips hammered home. “Fucking perfect. You’re so hot, so tight, and so completely mine.”

Sam had come at that point, hips pistoning into Dean as he rode his orgasm. If Dean hadn’t already come twice he would have complained, but as it was he had to wait until he got his breath back.

“Got a dominance kink, eh, Sammy?” Dean chuckled to himself before he his brain caught up with his mouth. “Can’t say I’m surprised really. You always hated being told what to do.”

“And you always liked being told what to do.”

Somehow Sam had manhandled him over, getting a knee under his and spreading his legs wide. Hands clamped down on his hips, and he knew he’d have bruises.

“What the fuck-“

Sam's cock was magically hard again. He lined up against Dean and paused.

“Oh, and Dean? It’s not a kink.”

 _What does that even meeean_ was Dean’s last conscious thought before he was fucked into a satiated oblivion.

~o~

The next morning was incredibly awkward.

For Dean.

When he finally managed to pry his eyes open, it was to find Sam sitting at the table, eyes scrunched in that serious way of his, as he wrote tirelessly.

Yawning loudly at Sam, Dean waited. Then scowled as Sam didn’t even look up from his writing. Which was more than a bit annoying. Taking someone’s ass virginity and then ignoring them the next morning was pretty damn rude.

Only when he stretched and groaned quietly did Sam look up, a pleased look on his face. No, not pleased. It was smug. Fucking smug.

“Feel smug all you want, next time I’ll be fucking your ass.”

Sam’s look intensified. At least it wasn’t smug any more. Feeling a little smug himself, Dean slowly went to move off the bed. Fuck, his whole body hurt!

“No, Dean. Stay.”

Frowning, Dean stopped. "What d'you mean? I've gotta have a shower, man. My ass..."

A blush bloomed on his cheeks, which was mortifying. More mortifying than the come seeping from his ass.

"But I need to-"

Suddenly Sam was standing over him, big and firm. Dean's eyes automatically dropped to Sam's cock, but that was covered.

"You need to do what you're told."

Dean's jaw dropped. Sam just smiled at him.

"I told you it wasn't a kink, Dean."

Throwing his hands up, Dean shook his head. "No way, Sam. I... Fuck! I have no idea what's going on here, but I'm gonna go and have a shower, and hopefully you'll be more sensible by the time I get out."

Nodding firmly, Dean found his feet, ready to head to the bathroom, when somehow Sam appeared in front of him, pushing him back to the bed.

"Son of a-!"

The bed was soft, but his ass was sore and-

"Surely we get injured enough without you making things worse, Sam!"

Sam didn't even look apologetic.

"I told you to stay there."

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but something in Sam's eyes told him to keep his mouth shut.

So he did.

Sam came and sat next to him, bringing the papers with him. Dean barely spared them a glance before turning his scowl back on his brother. Sam just smiled.

“Written on these papers are all the things you need to know.”

Huffing, Dean reached for them.

“Even if I’m not smart, Sammy, pretty sure I need to know more than,” he quickly thumbed through the papers, “eleven pages of info. Dad’s journal’s longer than that, and it still doesn’t have everything we need to know.”

“Written on those papers,” Sam started again, “is everything you need to know about how this is going to go.”

Dean scoffed at that, but it was how he found himself with a list of rules longer than his arm. Rules that he was, for some reason, agreeing to follow.

Not without a small fight though. Dean didn’t just roll over.

“Not a kink? So you don’t get off on it?” Dean asked accusingly.

Luckily Sam hadn’t taken it the wrong way.

“When it works well we both get off on it,” he replied. “But it does more than that. It’ll settle you, us,” he quickly corrected, “it’ll settle us down. I know it works for me, Dean, I’ve done this before. And I’m pretty sure it’ll work for you too, if you just give it a chance. We’ll both be happier.”

Dean eyed the list unhappily. “That’s because it’s not you getting your ass beat.”

While Sam didn’t exactly smile, his lips did turn up. “That’s not the only punishment on that list, Dean.”

Of course it wasn’t. Dean turned a more serious eye on the list, and decided his brother was a sadist. Orgasm denial. Privileges revoked. Ruined orgasms. Who knew there were so many ways to let someone know they were in trouble? Dean’s trouble was generally just avoid getting killed, but he was pretty sure Sammy wasn’t going to kill him…

“And I can guarantee at some point, you are going to like getting your ass beat.”

Snorting, Dean tossed the list to the bed. Sam was there before it hit the mattress.

“Read it well, Dean, and read it now. That’s the blueprint for what’s going to happen from now on.”

He snatched it back up, but he didn’t look at it. None of this really made sense.

“Pretty sure this isn’t how a relationship is supposed to work, Sam.”

“Pretty sure this is how our relationship is going to work, Dean.”

It was easy to forget how stubborn Sam could be.

Of course he ended up agreeing. He’d always gone out of his way to make Sam happy. And maybe he was a little bit interested.

~o~

It was still weird though.

Who in their right mind goes through a five fucking page list of kinks, and then seven pages of rules and - and this was the real kicker- _punishments_. Sam hadn’t been fucking around when he said it wasn’t a kink. It was his fucking lifestyle.

A lifestyle Dean had agreed to go along with.

But that was fine. Sam had always been bossy anyway. And now he had sex on tap! He'd just be sure to follow Sammy's rules, and there wouldn't be a problem.

~o~

Until there was a problem.

Then Dean was really sorry he'd agreed to any of it!

~o~

"I said I was sorry, Sam!"

It was a whine. It was a definite whine. Even in his own head it was a whine. Which meant it probably sounded a million times worse.

Sam didn’t even respond. Just walked across to the bed and sat down. Then looked at Dean expectantly.

Dean didn’t move. He couldn’t. He couldn’t willingly put himself in the place where Sam would apply that big - no, not big - _huge_ thing to Dean's ass.

Sam had the biggest hands Dean had ever encountered, and just the night before they'd peppered his poor ass until he'd cried like a baby. Well, it had hurt.

It still hurt.

"I'm really sorry!"

Sam was unmoved. "You know the rules, Dean. And you've had more than enough warnings on this. I knew it was a bad idea to let it slide but-"

"Does the fact that I got the answer count for anything?"

If Dean was hoping to bargain his way out of this spanking, Sam's calm look put that to rest.

"How about half? Half at half strength? Because I did good too, even if I was a little friendly. A little too friendly."

He put his shiny, I'm just a nice straight laced grin on his face, but Sam only held out his hand. Swearing under his breath he moved forward to take his brother's hand.

Although Sam just hauled him in close, not giving him any more time to consider before he was ass up over Sam's knee.

One of those big, strong hands came to rest on Dean's ass. Dean clenched in anticipation.

"In case there was any confusion, Dean, this ass belongs to me."

Sam punctuated his pronouncement with a firm slap to Dean's right cheek. It woke up the sting that hadn't had time to settle down.

"That means you don't flirt with anyone else."

Another slap, this time to the left cheek.

"And if I catch you doing it again, this is going to feel like a love pat."

Apparently that was all Sam had to say on the matter, before he was raining fiery pain down on Dean's ass. From the top curve of his ass to down to his sit spots, the hand of doom continued it’s reign of terror.

At first Dean attempted to lie there and take it like a man, but there was something much worse about being spanked than stabbed or gutted. It didn't take long before he was whimpering, shifting on Sam's knee and kicking his legs out in a useless effort to move his poor, sore ass out from under Sam's hand.

Of course it was no good. Sam just _tchh_ 'ed at him, before wrapping a hand around Dean’s waist and pulling him snug against Sam’s belly.

There was a pause then, as Sam's fingers ghosted across Dean's burning butt.

"Fuck, Dean. You're so hot. I am definitely going to enjoy fucking this gorgeous red ass."

Dean almost cried more. "No, Sam, please! Not now!"

Above him, Sam laughed gently. "Silly boy. Of course not now. I haven't finished spanking you yet. We'll finish that, and _then_ I'll fuck you."

There wasn't even time to get another word in before Sam's hand was back, blistering his ass. He wouldn't have thought it was possible to hurt more, but as Sam's hand fell again and again and again, Dean decided he didn't know what pain was. All he knew, was that he never wanted to experience this again.

Ever.

Sam’s hand never stopped handing out pain. Dean wasn’t even sure where one sore spot started and another began. He was surprised Sam’s hand wasn’t burnt by the heat he was generating.

But more than anything he was sorry. He was so sorry. And he wouldn’t do it again. He was a one man man now. No flirting. Not even if their lives depended on it. He’d learnt his lesson and he would never need to learn it again. He was sorry!

Apparently he was sobbing that out. At some point Sam's hand had stopped spanking and started rubbing. It was gentle. It was nice. Almost nice.

"I know you're sorry, Dean. And I hope you won't do it again. If you do, you're just going to find your way back here. And if you do, I'll still love you very much."

Sam’s gentle fingers left him, only to return slick and probing. One hand grabbed his ass cheek, pulling it to reveal his tight pucker. He knew it was tight, because he was still fucking clenching!

“Sam-“

“You’re right. This isn’t going to be comfortable.” Sam helped Dean to his feet, and Dean turned a grateful if teary smile on his brother, before Sam’s hand patted his ass none too gently. “On the bed. Hands and knees. _Now_.”

Dean wasn’t turned on. He really wasn’t. But something about that tone of voice started the butterflies in his tummy. So he went. He even put a little swivel in his hips as he knee walked across the bed. If he was going to get fucked, he may as well have fun with it.

“Oh yes, that’s nice, Dean,” was all the warning he had before Sam was behind him, big hands palming his hot and sore ass cheeks. He then ran his cheek over Dean’s ass, the stubble fucking burning! Catching a pained breath, Dean turned to yell at his brother before there was a warm, wet tongue probing his asshole.

Dean’s yell turned into a sigh as Sam’s tongue worked its magic. Soon enough slick fingers joined that tongue, pushing and stretching, until with an obscene slurp Sam pulled back.

“Hope you’re ready, Dean, because I am.”

Sam was definitely ready, his hard cock already slipping past Dean’s loose rim. 

“Fuck, Dean! You’re always so hot inside, but that’s nothing-” Sam slammed home, balls pressed painfully into Dean’s sore ass, “ _nothing_ compared to how hot you are outside now. Fuck yeah. So good!”

Panting as he pressed himself deeper into Dean, harder against his ass, enjoying the way Dean clenched around him as Sam’s weight reawakened the pain. 

“Sammy-”

“Next time I think I’ll bend you over the coffee table, til I’ve got that perfect view of my cock splitting your ass, and then I’ll spank you. You’d love that, Dean. With every slap you’d tighten around my cock. Just my little sex toy.”

Apparently Sam really liked that thought, his hips slamming into Dean harder and faster until with a broken _Dean_ he was coming, pressed against Dean as close as he could be, cock jerking inside Dean as he flooded Dean’s insides. 

Instead of pulling out, he let his body press against Dean, until with a quiet _oof_ Dean was flat on the bed, Sam on top of and inside of him. 

“You’re so good for me, Dean. So good.”

The burn in Dean’s upper cheeks matched the burn in his ass cheeks. 

But with Sam’s arm wrapped around him, his warm body pressed against him? Dean was more than okay with that. 

He’d still try to avoid a spanking like that again. Damn his ass hurt!

**Author's Note:**

> comments? questions? think I've missed a tag? let me know :)


End file.
